onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Explanation to devil fruits
has it ever been explained how devil fruits were created or where they originated. Like it just occured to me what if they originated on Raftel because fruits grow on trees and you know .. theres trees on islands. Idk sounds far fetched because that would mean they had somehow got to to the others islands. 15:58, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Dr. Vegapunk created them. if Vegapunk created them then Vegapunk must be well old because brook got his power over 50 years ago according to the oharan's devil fruit came from a powerful country that destroyed by the organization known now as world goverment originally they came from the void century they say it only grows to that certain country but i dont know if its raftel?? Ohhh that makes so much sense , when was that stated thou? 15:58, July 30, 2012 (UTC) If the fruits came from raftel, no one would have a fruit. Since nobody has been there in decades. Just because people have not been to Raftel does not eliminate the potential for devil fruits to originate there. Let's say there is a plant that produces them on Raftel and it is undamaged/in one piece. You just need an, as yet unmentioned, group or animal to fly them around the world. For example, the News Coo fly around delivering newspapers and wanted posters. The Unluckies did similar work for Mr 0. Let's say Oda draws a stork with devil horns flying a new born fruit to some place where there is potential to cause future mischief. Problem solved. 08:56, August 1, 2012 (UTC)A devil fruit grew only once in a lifetime and the tree where devil fruits came from...to my own perspective is gone when that powerful country vanished so all devil fruits from the day its been created till now it does not rot. maybe once a person who ate a DF dies a new plant sprouts from their corpse. Hmm, it seems that ch. 676 has shown us what happens to a Devil Fruit when the user dies. When Slimey "died" (not so sure about this but Caesar's words seems to suggest that) one of the three apples becomes a DF. Assuming it is now the axolotl fruit then this chapter has officialy confirmed that DFs of dead users respawn in the nearest fruit around. So far all Devil Fruits (not the powers, I mean the actual fruit itself) we have seen in the series were shaped like ordinary fruits (melon, pineapple, bananas, etc) which strongly hints that DFs don't grow but are merely altered fruits (Thats how I see it at least). Of course this is just speculation from my part but I found it all intriguing thanks to this chapter. As far as Devil Fruits goes, 676 has been quite interesting. 15:35, August 1, 2012 (UTC) hahahaha so that if true would mean that there's like a banana somewhere on marineford with ace's fire powerXD clearly how the marines keep a monopoly on the best logias. Also now picturing blackbeard crouching under that massive cloak thing holding an apple in front of whitebeards face... i remember it being stated inthe manga or something that the same df only respawns like 50 years after the df user dies In the Romance Dawn Versons one and two, they said that the gomu gomu no mi grew on the gomu gomu tree every 50 years but they are not cannon.Videogamep (talk) 06:30, August 7, 2012 (UTC) The Devil Fruits were first grown in the Void Century (which is also why we don't know where they came from, since everyone knows almost nothing about that century). There were people who grew and harvested them, where these people came from is a mystery (these people are the ancient society Professor Clover talked about). But then, mysteriously (as the Goverment says, at least), these people dissapeared (I know who these people truly are, but I won't tell you because you should read the book, not have me tell you an ending that isn't even there yet). All they left behind was the machines (such as den-den mushis and dials) that they gave to the people there. Now, Devil Fruits are transported all over their world and people either sell them for a lot of money, or stupidly eat them.